The Princess and The Nerd
by Douglas X. Pierce
Summary: Pure Hope, daughter of Celestia, wanted to take risks and find her true love. Duper Ink was just a writer pony that just wanted some lunch. Fate will bring these two ponies together. Secrets will make them question their own true selves.
1. Our Fate

**Duperghoul**

 **Good Evening, people lucky enough to have a special somepony**

 **This story is to support Kathryn and me's relationship. Who is this Kathryn, you might ask? Well, it's PureHope125! Published on this day to support our two year anniversary of meeting each other.**

* * *

 **First Half Wrote By IHeartDiscord**

 **Edited by Duperghoul**

Pure Hope was a princess in Equestria, she was the daughter of princess Celestia. She had a white body, a rainbow mane, a purple horn, yellow wings, blue eyes, and a spray of freckles across her face. Her cutie mark is a pink heart with a green horn and orange wings. You may think that being a princess is easy with all the servants and stuff, but it's not. She had to do so many boring things, like learn about the history of Equestria, and make sure she has the most refined manners, and listen to other ponies problems as a test to see how well she'd do as a princess from her mother. but she couldn't do the one thing she wanted to do. She wanted to go out in the world and be normal, and maybe find somepony who loves her for her; her true love.

Duper Ink was a common unicorn who wrote novels. He had a green coat with a spiked gray mane and dark brown eyes. His cutie mark was a golden pen to show how much he loved to write. He used to live in PonyVille till twilight moved there and the whole town became a signal for every enemy out there. So he decided to move to Canterlot where he can try to work on his novels in peace. This is the story of how these two ponies meet. One day, Duper Ink hit a writers block in his latest novel. So he went for a walk through Canterlot looking for inspiration.

Meanwhile, Pure Hope had just gotten back to her room after a lesson from her mother in magic. Though she wouldn't let her try anything so it turned to be more of a boring lecture and demonstration than an actual lesson. Mommy supposedly wouldn't let her get hurt.

Pure Hope flung herself onto her bed and groaned. She was always protected from the tiniest things, yet was always expected to be on her best behavior. She was sick of it! She wanted to be a normal everyday pony and not royalty, she wanted to go out without any security, she wanted to go to regular school, she wanted to take risks. Why couldn't she take one now?

This idea intrigued the princess. Maybe, just maybe She could sneak out in a disguise and go unnoticed into the city of Canterlot. But how? How could she sneak out with someone checking on her every five minutes? Wait, what was that spell her mother just taught her? A duplication spell, that's right! And she can do it too, even though her mother doesn't let her practice when giving her the lesson, that doesn't mean she doesn't practice without her knowledge.

Pure Hope concentrated and slowly her purple horn lit with a neon green aura. She continued to concentrate on the spell until it was complete. "Perfect!" She looked at her double with glee then went to her closet to get a dress to hide her wings so others would see her as a unicorn instead of an alicorn. She put the dress on and smiled, then she teleported to an alley in Canterlot. Pure Hope looked around at her surroundings and quickly caught sight of a flash of a green leg and a gray spiky tail and ran to catch up with the owner.

 **Second Half Wrote By Duperghoul**

 **Some ideas shared by IHeartDiscord**

 **While also fitting in my true reaction to seeing Kathryn for the first time on Skype.**

When she turned the corner no pony was in sight.

She then took notice of her purple horn. "You know, I never understood why I am multicolored," she said.

The princess quickly brushed her mane to cover the horn. That way, she looked like a normal earth pony. Her stomach then grumbled of hunger. Thankfully, she noticed that she was at restaurant row. Remembering how her friend, Pinkie Pie, suggested The Tasty Treat, she went into that small diner. Once she went in, she noticed that hardly anypony was there.

Duper Ink was already sitting down. Saffron was then taking his order. Duper Ink was a bigger sin of gluttony than Son Goku. The dark green unicorn rubbed his stomach in hunger.

"I'll take one of everything and a large drink of Cola," Duper stated. Saffron sweated as she went to the back with his order.

Duper then caught a glimpse of the princess and lost his appetite. He got up and shyly walked over to her. Pure Hope noticed that this was the same pony that she saw earlier.

"Um, hi. I'm Duper Ink," the colt said.

Pure Hope got extremely nervous. She never actually talked to another male pony, besides the crystal guards. She took a deep breath and said, "Hi." She refused to give out her name. She couldn't let him link it back to being Celestia's daughter.

"You have such a soft voice," Duper stated.

"Thanks," the hidden princess said. She shyly turned her head the other way.

"It matches your gorgeous face," Duper said with no hesitation.

Duper Ink in reality sucked at flirting, but he was to caught in a love trance, the words just kept flowing out of his mouth.

Pure Hope couldn't help but blush at his words. She was still too shy to look at him. Her rainbow mane began to frizz a little. It revealed the purple horn to the colt. The unicorn was too busy staring at her face, he didn't notice.

Thankfully, the only other pony in the diner was too busy eating, she didn't notice. This pony was an orange pegasus. Her mane was wavy and was the colors yellow, red, orange and brown. Her cutie mark was 3 leaves, one yellow, one red, and one brown. circling in the wind. The wind was marked by white. She was eating a velvet cheese cake.

Duper Ink took a step forward and accidently bumped into a table. A plate, that had crumbs on it, got knocked off. The crumbs feel onto Pure Hope's dress. Duper Ink quickly flashed back into reality.

"Here, let me," Duper said.

"No, don't," Pure Hope said, trying to stop him. She finally turned her head towards him.

But it was too late. Duper Ink lit a yellow aura around his horn. He used his magic to take off the princess's dress. He whipped off the crumbs, before turning his attention back to Pure Hope. That's when the green unicorn finally noticed the alicorn's purple horn and yellow wings!

"You're a princess," Duper Ink questioned.

Pure Hope squealed in panic. Duper Ink slowly fainted from being overwhelmed with cuteness. Pure Hope quickly caught him in her hooves out of concern. She quickly teleported herself and the unicorn back into her room.

"Your food's ready," Saffron said. Saffron was using her magic to levitate Duper Ink's huge order. She was shocked to see the green unicorn gone from the restaurant.

"Oh, he just left with the princess of hope," Autumn Breeze said as she finished her food.

 **Final Half wrote by Duperghoul and all my idea**

Pure Hope was back in her room with the unicorn. Duper Ink slowly woke up as Pure Hope made her clone fade away. Duper Ink shyly backed away.

"It's OK," Pure Hope stated.

"Celestia's gonna banish me to the moon for eyeing her daughter," Duper said.

"No she won't," Pure Hope quickly replied.

On cue, Celestia walked into the room. The princess of the sun's eyes grew as she noticed the colt in her daughter's bedroom. "A boy dares to break into Pure Hope's room To the moon," she said laughing.

"No, you can't! I love him," Pure Hope defended. She hoped by saying Duper Ink was her coltfriend, her mother would leave her alone. And deep down, she actually did grow feelings for the unicorn within their first 3 minutes of contact.

"Prove it," Celestia sang in a playful voice.

Pure Hope quickly locked lips with the unicorn. Duper Ink left his eyes open in shock for a few seconds. Both of the ponies' horns sparked off a green and yellow aura for a split second to symbolize the spark. Duper slowly began to kiss the princess back.

* * *

 **Autumn originally had this idea. She was making this for Kathryn's sixteenth birthday last December!**

 **Since she's a baker, not a writer, I decided to take the story from her and finally finish it. Cover image by me.**


	2. Our Date

**Good Evening, people lucky enough to have a special somepony**

 **Total time to write: 50 minutes**

 **Inspired by: Kathryn and my first "date" on Skype**

 **WARNING: Spoilers to Inside Out**

* * *

A week has passed since Duper Ink and Pure Hope have met. Celestia wasn't completely fond of their relationship, due to Duper being an average civilian pony, but as long as her daughter was happy that's all that mattered.

Pure Hope nervously walked up to Duper Ink's small house. The house was one story big with a red painted roof. It was two blocks away from the Canterlot library. The princess could swear she heard a dog bark from the inside.

This caused the princess to break down in fear a little. She began sweating, causing her mane to frizzle up. This was her first visit to Duper Ink's house and she was scared of big dogs. She was already on the front porch. Before she could react, her coltfriend opened the door. Next to the green unicorn was a small black and white Schnauzer mix bred dog.

The Schnauzer barked and wagged it's tail. She stood up on her hid legs and tried to climb the princess for attention. Pure Hope quickly calmed down and giggled as the full grown small dog gave her kisses.

"Sunny, down girl," Duper Ink ordered.

Duper Ink softly scooped up the terrier. He then led Pure Hope into the living room. Pure Hope used her magic to take out a movie DVD. The movie was Inside Out. Duper Ink looked at the cover of the movie and got confused of why there was no ponies.

"Where'd you get that from," Duper Ink asked.

"Twilight brought back tons of movies from her last trip to this different dimension," Pure Hope said. "This is one of my favorites."

"Go ahead and set it up, I'll go get the popcorn," Duper Ink said.

Duper Ink walked into the kitchen. Pure Hope levitated the CD into Duper's Xbox's DVD player. She then played around with the Xbox One controller's buttons to figure out how to fast forward through the previews.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Duper Ink had 2 large glasses of Cola on the counter. He was using his yellow magic aura to examine how to cook popcorn.

"Honey, how long do you place popcorn in the microwave for," the colt asked.

"Two minutes," Pure Hope said from the other room.

Two minutes later, the love birds were sitting together on the black couch. Sunny went into the kennel during the movie. She continued to claw at the kennel door and whimpered to have some of the popcorn. Duper Ink face-hooved himself.

"You already have food in the cage, girl," he said.

* * *

The two ponies munched away at the popcorn as they watched the movie. Soon, the movie came to a scene were Joy and Sadness explored Riley's nightmares. After running from a vacuum, they came across a giant sleeping clown named Jangles. They were just about to wake jangles up, when the princess finally spoke up.

"This scene always freaks me out," Pure Hope whispered.

"Clowns freak you out," Duper said in concern.

"No, giants. It's complicated," Pure Hope replied gently.

Duper Ink wrapped a hoof around Pure Hope in comfort. She softly rubbed her back during the birthday clown scene. This caused some popcorn to spill. He used his magic to levitate the popcorn off the floor and back into his mouth. This caused the princess to stare at him.

"What," Duper Ink said with his mouth full. "Ten second rule."

* * *

The movie soon reached Bing Bong's death scene. Duper Ink, used to having people die, was indifferent. The princess of hope on the other hand, busted out in tears. "Every time," she said through her tears.

Duper softly patted his marefriend on the back. He even rubbed her stomach in order to make her feel better. Pure Hope whipped away her tears. Duper Ink used his magic to hand her a tissue.

"Thank you," she whimpered as she blew into it.

* * *

The movie began to roll the credits. There was used tissues from Pure Hope scattered across the floor. Duper Ink got up and quickly cleaned them, before letting his dog out of her kennel.

Duper Ink tried to think of how to cheer Pure Hope up. He evilly grinned as the Schnauzer went up to Pure Hope. The puppy distracted the princess with kisses. As the princess of hope giggled and played with the small dog, Duper Ink quickly left the room. He came back less than a minute later wearing gray rimmed glasses.

"I look stupid," Duper Ink said.

Pure Hope stopped messing with the dog and looked over at him. She blushed and smiled as she stared at her coltfriend wearing glasses.

"No, you look cute in them," the princess said.

"How," the unicorn said in a playful voice.

"Cause I can see your chocolate brown eyes better," Pure Hope answered.

Duper Ink blushed as he tackle hugged his marefriend to the ground. Pure Hope squealed as she fell down, but then giggled at the hug. She softly hugged the colt back. They shared a quick kiss, before Duper Ink helped them back onto their feet. Pure Hope yawned as she stared at the clock. It was only 9 o' clock, but she was tuckered out.

"I don't feel like teleporting home," Pure Hope said.

"You can rest here," Duper Ink politely said.

"Yay, free cuddles," Pure Hope giggled with a little blush.

The two ponies went into the bedroom. The princess softly crawled into the bed. Duper Ink softly spooned her from behind and kissed the back of her neck.

"Good night, princess," Duper Ink whispered as Pure Hope purred and closed her eyes.

* * *

 **EDITED: Changed Russell Terrier to Schnauzer, now that I found out my dog's breed.**

 **I (pure) hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Her Giant

**Good Evening, people lucky enough to have a special somepony**

 **Changed to Teen for blood and to be safe for later chapters**

* * *

The next day, Princess Pure Hope was back to her natural princess studies. She was bored out of her mind as Princess Celestia was explaining the sun's origins. Some ponies say a supernatural being created the sun out of nothing. Some ponies believe that it formed over time from a nebula gas. Pure Hope could care less!

The princess silently groaned as her mother explained how she got her cutie mark of raising the sun. Since Pure Hope was trapped in Earth's human realm for most of her life, and not Equestria Girls human dimension, she didn't understand why the planet couldn't just rotate around the sun like Earth.

"Let's take a ten minute break, and then I'll get Luna to tell you the moon's origins," Celestia said.

Pure Hope muttered some swears under her breath as her mother left the room. Pure Hope slammed her face onto the brown table. She then heard the entire castle start to shake! She squealed as her body dropped to the floor. The earthquake made parts of the ceiling fall. The ceiling chunks nearly landed on top of her.

"Earthquake," Pure Hope screamed.

Suddenly, she felt like she was being watched. The earthquake slowly stopped. The multicolored Alicorn saw something green in the window. She slowly crawled up to her hooves. Her eyes widened as she stared at the window. The princess felt a strong chill go down the back of her spine.

Outside, looking through the top floor window, was a giant version of her coltfriend! The giant green unicorn was standing on his hind legs. He gave the princess a wide smile. He used his right front hoof to punch through the window. The glass scattered across his hand.

"Bad idea," he chuckled.

He used his magic to levitate a giant roll of toilet paper. He used his magic to take the glass shards out. He then used magic to wrap the hoof around with the paper multiple times. The blood stains could be seen on the tissue. Pure Hope shyly walked up to the giant unicorn. She grew concerned at his injury.

"Doesn't it hurt," she asked.

"Naw, I was used as a punching bag so much, I'm used to any kind of pain," Duper Ink said with honestly. "I am here to rescue you."

"Yes, get me out of here," Pure Hope shyly said.

Princess Luna and several crystal guards stormed into the room. Luna shrieked as the five guards prepared their spears. Pure Hope turned around and noticed them. She shook with fear as the guards took a step forward. Luna angrily flew in the air and charged up her horn.

"Step away, Pure Hope," Luna shouted.

"Don't hurt him,"Pure Hope said in fear.

"They can't," Duper said rolling his eyes. "I wouldn't feel it."

Duper Ink stomped the ground with his left hind hoof. This caused the ground to shake again. Duper Ink softly picked Pure Hope with his left hoof. Pure Hope squeaked, before snuggling into the giant hoof. She blushed as she held on tightly.

The castle's entire ceiling collapsed. No pony was injured, but the parts of the ceiling surrounded the crystal guards and Luna, trapping them under it. Luna growled out as she used her magic to push away the debris.

"Get that giant unicorn," Luna announced.

Pure Hope whimpered as she held onto the hoof of her coltfriend. Duper Ink gently rubbed her with his giant hoof at the uncovered part. He continued to take big steps on his hind feet. Pure Hope blushed and purred at his touch. Duper Ink stared at his marefriend and gave her big friendly smile.

"My BFG," Pure Hope said with a blush. She quickly cuddled the hoof that was petting her.

* * *

 **Looks like we are in trouble now! Find out how we get out of this mess, next week!**

 **For more My Little Pony action, check out Creepy Battles 2016! It has Rarity VS Pinkie Pie in a death battle!**

 **Yes, I know it's short. But I wanted to keep the giant kidnapping scene and what comes next separate. That way it fits on what mood you want. This evening's fluffiness or next time's seriousness?**


	4. His Regret

**Good Evening, people lucky enough to have a special somepony  
**

 **Duper Ink's story in this actually happened to me.**

* * *

Soon, the morning sun shined onto the princess of hope's face. Due to being Celestia's child and Earth's human realm school hours, she was used to waking up at 5 am. She was dreaming too well, her body allowed her to sleep in a little longer. She softly yawned and opened her eyes. She whimpered a little to herself.

"It was only a dream," she sighed.

She quickly took notice that she was in her coltfriend's bed from their date yesterday. She then turned around and noticed that Duper Ink wasn't on the bed anymore. Pure Hope got worried as she flew off the bed. The Alicorn softly flew out of the bedroom.

"Hello," Pure Hope called out.

She flew down the hallway. She took notice that the bathroom light was off and it's door was open, so Duper Ink wasn't in there. She flew into the living room and saw the green unicorn moping on the black couch. She landed on the floor and walked over to him.

"What's wrong," she asked.

Duper Ink finally noticed the princess. His ears perked up as he softly looked at Pure Hope. He gave her a weak smile.

"Nightmares, as usual," Duper Ink slowly said.

"Why doesn't Luna help you," Pure Hope said.

"I think she only helps ponies that want help with their nightmares," Duper Ink stated.

Pure Hope crawled up and sat next to him. She was surprised to see him scoot down away from her. She sighed as she stared at him.

"What happens in them," the princess asked.

"Me going out and killing more ponies. Call it like a Tantubus effect."

"But you haven't even killed one."

"A few years ago today, I killed somepony," Duper Ink said.

Duper Ink then began to explain how he once killed somepony. Pure Hope did her best to understand and visualize the story.

* * *

Two years ago, Duper Ink was in his old house back in PonyVille. He just ate dinner before sitting down in his room. He pulled up his notebook pages of Sesame Street fanfiction onto his brown desk and got to work. It was an action adventure with Mr. Noodle turning evil. A few hours later, he got to the next page turning chapter.

"And then Mr. Noodle resurrects Mr. Hooper," Duper Ink said with a big grin.

He lit up his horn with yellow aura before zapping the 2 notebook pages that were opened. He mastered a unique way to turn his magic into Ink, which is where he got part of his name from. The notebook pages were now filled with words that seemed to be written in pen.

The green unicorn rubbed his front hooves together. He snickered evilly at his work. Suddenly, he heard a gunshot come from outside his bedroom window. He softly got up and walked over to the window. There was no streetlights, so the block he used to live on was pitch dark. He looked down at the street from the second floor.

All he could see was a jacket in the road. Duper Ink shrugged it off and sat back down. The window was shut, so he didn't hear the owner of the blue jacket groan out for help. As the unicorn finished drafting the chapter he was making, the Earth pony outside slowly bled to death. Minutes later, Duper Ink gasped loudly.

"Wait a minute, something's not right here," Duper Ink said.

He stood up and frowned. He face-hoofed himself in grief. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Cookie Monster eats chocolate hip cookies, not oatmeal," Duper Ink groaned.

The unicorn flipped back a page in his notebook. He zapped the page with his magic. The yellow beam shot at the words 'oatmeal' and quickly changed them into 'chocolate chip'. The magic flow quickly stopped and the green unicorn smiled at his work.

Soon, his pet puppy came into his room. Sunny barked as she clawed at his back legs. Duper knew this sign and walked towards the front door. She would always do this if she needed to go outside and take a dump.

Duper Ink opened the front door. Sunny scrambled outside. His front lawn didn't have a fence, but he knew that she wouldn't run off. As Sunny walked around to find a place to squat, the unicorn noticed the street. His eyes widened as he realized something.

"I knew I should have wore my glasses today," he muttered.

He walked closer to the street and stared at the blue jacket. Once outside, he got a clear view of it. He noticed that a deceased Earth pony wore the jacket. The pony lied in the street and looked like he was shot.

"Fuck this shit I'm out," Duper Ink shouted in panic.

* * *

Back in the present, Pure Hope couldn't help but hold in laughter. Not at the fact her coltfriend ignored somepony's call for help, but because he used to write Sesame Street fanfiction! Duper Ink finished telling his story to his marefriend.

"I packed my bags and hit the train. I couldn't risk living in PonyVille with that under my record. I read about this house opening in a news article and instantly bought it," Duper Ink explained.

"So yeah, I killed somepony," Duper Ink said.

He held his ears down and looked back down at the ground. To his surprise, his marefriend blissfully hugged him.

"It wasn't your fault," she said. "It was dark, you had no idea. Anypony could have done that."

"Thanks, I guess," Duper sighed as he hugged her back. "So, what did you dream about?"

Pure Hope squeaked and blushed. The two ponies stopped embracing. The princess shyly turned her head away from the green unicorn.

"You being a giant," she whispered.

"I thought giants creep you out," Duper asked.

Pure Hope took a deep breath. "I have a fetish for them," she said.

"Oh, OK."

"You're not disgusted over it?" Pure Hope softly turned back to her coltfriend.

"No, it's unique. Unique things are awesome," Duper Ink said.

* * *

 **Pure Hope's confession at the end of the chapter is actually true of what PureHope125 has. Her post on DeviantArt explains it.**

 **I was actually writing total drama at the time. But, in Elementary I did write Sesame Street fanfictions before I knew what fanfictions were. They were for English class, because the assignment was to write a story using the spelling words.**

 **For more My Little Pony fluff duff, check out Equestria Girls: A loyal laugh.**


	5. A New Pet

**Good Evening, animals~**

 **Sorry for the wait. Making sure my Katie was happy and getting Trump elected was more important.**

* * *

A few days later, Pure Hope was back in her bedroom at the alicorn sisters castle. She was pacing back and forth. Seeing how much her coltfriend cared for his dog, got the princess thinking. She wanted a pet. Her mother, Princess Celestia, knocked on the bedroom door before entering. Once she came in, Pure Hope stopped walking and looked directly at the goddess of the sun. Celestia could easily feel that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"Back when I was trapped in the human realm, I owned a pet cat. I kind of want to go get another one," Pure Hope said.

"You should head to PonyVille. I'm sure Fluttershy will give you a cat," Celestia stated.

"Wait, so Canterlot has no pet stores," the princess of hope questioned.

"Unfortunately not," Celestia replied. Celestia used her magic to float a ticket to her daughter. "Take this train pass. I'll notify Fluttershy of your visit."

"Thanks mum," Pure Hope said as she took the train pass.

The train pass was for ponies that are able to freely ride the train, without pay. All Alicorns, but Pure Hope, had one. Rarity used to be the only mane six to have one, but she was generous enough to get train passes for the other manes and Spike.

* * *

"Now Pure my dear, I can not express my delight! It's abundantly clear that a pet someone out here will suit you just right" Flutteshy sang. The pegasus was flying a few feet off the ground as she stared at Pure Hope.

"What are you doing," the princess asked.

"Singing you a song to help you pick," Fluttershy said. Fluttershy softly landed on the ground next to the princess.

"That won't be necessary," Pure Hope replied. "I'm just gonna pick the cutest cat and be on my way."

The multicolored princess galloped over to Fluttershy's small house. She opened the door and glanced at all the inside animals. Fluttershy quietly followed the princess. Pure Hope perfectly mimicked a cat's meow. This caused a few kittens to meow back and surround the princess. The princess giggled as she stared at the group of 9 kittens.

Fluttershy gasped in shock. "How did you learn that," Fluttershy asked.

"YouTube," Pure Hope replied as she scanned the kittens.

She then spotted a small tom cat. It had white fur on it's belly and some under the chin. It's stripes were brown and black. The tom cat wagged it's tail back and forth.

Pure Hope squealed as she pushed the other eight kittens out of the way. She softly picked up the kitten she liked with one hoof. She then began to pet it from the top of it's head all the way to the bottom. The kitten purred at the soft rubbing. Pure Hope secretly knew how to give massages, thanks to her fake mum in the Earth realm forcing her to give foot massages, but she never told anypony yet.

"I'll call it, Mario," she stated.

"But it's a girl cat," Fluttershy whispered.

"Too late, I don't want to change it! Her name is Mario!"

* * *

 **Fast Fact: I hate the 'Find a pet' song! Fluttershy doesn't listen to her childhood friend for half of the song. then she suggests freaking bugs t Rainbow Dash, when the element of kindness should know that insects have a short lifespan. IAnd then in season 4, Rainbow Dash acts so surprised that she never heard Fluttershy sing before!**


	6. Royal Feast

**Good Evening, turkeys~**

 **This is a Thanksgiving special!**

 **You can think of it as a Feast Day. Thanksgiving may be a America and Canada thing, but the United Kingdom has something similar called "Harvest Festival".**

* * *

One week later, Duper Ink was skipping out on having breakfast and lunch. He was saving his stomach for Feast Day's dinner. Having no breakfast was actually normal for the dark green unicorn. It was a little past one. He sat at his brown desk in his bedroom and scanned over his notebooks. He just got finished making the outlines for the characters, settings and the plot line for his new adult novel. He adjusted his glasses before magically levitating himself a sip of water.

"I shall call it 'The Lord's Dirty Work'," he whispered to himself. He then look at three pages that had the possible main characters. "Now then, which one of these characters shall be the point of view?"

He perched his ears up as he heard a knock at his door. He stood up and went over to the front door. Sunny barked as her owner opened the door. On the front porch, was Pure Hope. The two ponies shared a quick kiss on the lips. As they pulled away, the princess got all shy. She pushed away her frizzled rainbow mane, making it cover her purple horn.

"Hi, I came over to invite you to Feast Day at the castle," Pure Hope shyly said.

"Are you sure? How does Celestia feel about this," Duper Ink asked.

"She said that I could invite one guest," the princess replied. "Since it's a royal feast, there will be plenty of food."

Duper's stomach growled in excitement. He rubbed his stomach and licked his lips. "Yes! Then I will come! I'm so hungry, I could eat a horse."

This caused the princess to squeak. She crouched down and shook with fear and embarrassment. Her coltfriend stared down at her in concern. She took several deep breaths as she tried to get rid of the vore thought that Duper accidentally placed in her mind. Due to her fetish towards giants, she sometimes dreamed of her crushes being giants and eating her alive. She blushed a deep red color, as she slowly stood up.

"OK, let's head on over now," she panted.

"We have a few hours until dinner time. You sure you don't want to come in and get cuddles," Duper Ink asked.

Pure Hope blushed and whispered "Yay." She slowly entered the small house, magically closing the door on her way in.

* * *

At dinner time, the two entered the castle. The saw that Spike and Twilight was also there. In the dinning hall, a small line of the guards were getting their food.

The four grabbed their plates and got in line behind the guards. Duper Ink glanced at all the choices. The line moved up surprisingly fast. Duper placed a big piece of tofurky, vegetarian turkey, on his plate.

"I'm gonna need to brush my teeth real good, tonight," Pure said.

"You still brush your teeth? Only kids do that," Duper stated.

"You don't," she asked.

"Nope! Only when I knew I was going to the dentist, I would brush my teeth," the unicorn said.

"That's it, no more tongue kisses and secret hugging until you brush your teeth," the princess shouted.

Duper Ink squeaked a little. This was the first time Pure Hope ever rose her gentle and perfect voice. He then giggled as he grabbed himself a scoop of the green bean casserole, cranberries, mash potatoes and stuffing.

"Yuck, ew, nope," the author pony chanted as he galloped past the yams, sweet potatoes and pie.

He grabbed himself his glass of apple cider and 2 napkins. He was about to take his seat, when he saw there was a big bowl of chocolate custard. He poured himself a small bowl of it. The green unicorn carefully took his food and sat down at the table. He smiled as the princess of hope sat next to him. He took his napkins and placed them in his lap. Duper Ink had a habit of whipping his hooves on his legs, so putting napkins there was the only way to stop getting them dirty. He then saw that Pure Hope hardly had any food on her plate.

In the line, Celestia skipped over all main dishes and went straight to the pies. She placed one piece of every pie onto her plate. Luna rolled her eyes at her older sister's actions.

"What is with you craving pies and cakes," Luna asked.

Twilight and Spike took their seats. The lavender pony sat next to her brother. Shining Armor was next to Cadence. Once everypony sat down, Shining Armor stood up.

"We have an announcement to make," he started.

Cadence smiled wide as she stood up. "We are pregnant," she finished.

Twilight got a wing boner in happiness. The royal sisters were very happy with this news. Duper gave the couple a dirty look. Pure Hope was the only one to notice it.

"I'm gonna be an aunt," Twilight said.

"Yes in about a year," Duper said. "Why do couples saw _we_ are pregnant, when only the girl carries the baby," Duper commented.

* * *

The ponies soon finished eating. They had to wait for Celestia to finish eating the pies. Duper Ink and Spike had an eating contest. Duper easily won the competition. Duper burped and giggled as he finished his third plate. "Excuse me," he said.

Spike was still on his second plate at the time. Twilight took out a book labeled "Earth Realm's Tragic History." She began to read the origin of Thanksgiving. The book was made when Twilight and the others rescued Pure Hope from the Earth Realm, when the princess of hope was still called Kathryn. Twilight decided to copy a bunch of online material and print a bunch of info into different volumes.

"A native taught them how to grow crops in exchange for clothes," Twilight said. Twilight refused to read on.

"Which gave the natives smallpox, killing a good amount of them," Duper added. "Damn white trash settlers!" Duper Ink also had a copy of the book at home. After he heard of Pure Hope's origins of being stuck there, he decided to pick up a copy.


	7. Our Debate

**Good Evening, unlucky ponie** **s**

* * *

It was a beautiful afternoon in Canterlot. Duper Ink was browsing the library's comic book section. He smiled as his brown eyes gazed upon the newest issue of Supercolt. He picked it up with his hooves. The comic's cover had an earth pony standing on its hind feet on a rock. The pony was brown with a short slick black mane. Supercolt wore a blue uniform and a red cape. There was a white triangle with a red S on his t-shirt.

Duper Ink looked at the title of the comic. "Supercolt, the Injustice Begining," the green unicorn read.

He felt a knot in his stomach at the title. He scanned the cover again and noticed a few skulls lying on the ground. There was also an eclipse behind Supercolt. Normally, the covers would have the sun. Duper Ink also took notice that the hero's expression looked grimmer than usual.

Duper Ink grew a wicked grin. He carried the comic over to the counter. The unicorn scanned the book on the register. Then, he used magic to levitate his library card to the scanner. The card was easily recognized. A small receipt printed out with the return date on it. He snatched the paper with his teeth and stuck it in his mouth. He then spat it out into a nearby trashcan. The colt knew that the return date was two weeks from the check out date.

The colt picked up his new comic book and turned around. His face was filled with glee as he saw his marefriend looking at the comic section. Though, he slowly grew a frown as he saw what her comic choice was. Pure Hope levitated a comic over to him. She giggled as her coltfriend came into view.

Her comic had a beige pegasus on it. The pegasus wore a blue suit and bat mask. The hero looked serious as a silhouette of an earth pony stood in the background. He stood in front of a few buildings.

"Batpony, an Injustice Legacy," the title read.

Pure Hope gently placed the comic down. She turned to Duper Ink and saw his comic. The unicorn grumbled at her.

"How can you prefer Batpony over Supercolt? Batpony has no powers and Supercolt's strength is limitless," the green pony growled. His growling caused the princess to squeak.

"I love Batpony's antagonist, The Prankster," Hope replied.

"Supercolt would instantly kill The Prankster when given the chance," Duper stated.

Pure Hope rolled her eyes. She checked out the comic book. "At least my comic hero isn't afraid of green rocks," she sang while grabbing the receipt.

The librarian unicorn grew tired of their bickering. The librarian was a unicorn with a green body and purple mane. His cutie mark was a closed brown book with a red bookmark sticking out the top. The station let out a deep sigh.

"Can you two please keep it down," Bookmark said.

* * *

The couple left the library. As they walked down the street of Canterlot, they continued to debate. Duper Ink opened up his comic and flipped through the pages. His jaw dropped and pupils shrunk. The comic slipped out of his hooves and landed face down on the sidewalk. Pure Hope looked and gagged at the imagery.

On the last panel on the page, was a wide strip picture. The picture showed Supercolt punching a hole through an earth pony's chest. Batpony was behind Supercolt, looking in worry. The gadget user pony had a hoof on Supercolt's shoulder, trying to pull superhero away.

The deceased earth pony that Supercolt just killed was a gray stallion. He had a short green spiked up mane. He wore red lipstick and was smiling while dying. The pony wore a dark green open jacket with a white shirt. A single tear fell down Pue Hope's left eyelid as she saw it.

"Some hero you got," she whimpered. She whipped the tear away. "Batpony never kills."

Duper Ink scooped his comic back up. He closed the book and continued walking. The princess slowly followed him. She couldn't shake away the graphic imagery. Anytime she closed her eyes, she saw it.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that," Duper Ink said.

"Prankster was technically a terrorist, yes, but that was the point," the female said.

"Did he ever have a reason for his actions?"

"Well, he never received a canon backstory."

Suddenly, they walked past the local movie theater. The couple was gonna ignore it and go home, but a certain poster caught their attention. They turned their heads and saw a giant poster on the outside of the theater. The poster had a white bald stallion on it. He wore underwear and a red cape. The pony was also a bit fat.

"Seems like there is a Captain Underpants movie," the unicorn pointed out.

"Oh, I love Captain Underpants," the princess of hope cheered.

"Yeah, so do I!"

The two ponies nuzzled noses together. They magically placed their comics away. Thankfully, they had the same logic of where Sonic kept his rings and chaos emeralds. As the two walked towards the theater doors, they noticed another superhero movie poster on the left of the Captain Underpants one.

It was of a grown earth pony mare. She had long wavy black hair and a yellow coat. The mare was wearing a red shirt and boots. She held a sword and a shield. The shield had stars in a circle.

"Looks like there is also a Wonder Mare movie out," the princess stated.

"Fuck it, people only like the movie cause it's a female superhero," Duper Ink stated.

* * *

 **Made due to purehope125 and me fighting over if live action or animated movies are better. I decided to give her Batman, because of her love for the Lego Batman Movie. I even place in various references to Injustice, a series where Superman turns evil.**

 **Bookmar OC by Patrick217**


	8. Discord's Visit

**Good Evening, fatherly ponies. This is the heavily delayed father's day special**

* * *

Duper Ink was in the garden of the two princess sisters. In his right hoof, he held two tickets for the My Little Bunny Movie. Fluttershy was waiting all year to see the movie. Rainbow Dash decided to wait for the movie to be on TV or cloudflix. That way, she didn't get any more embarrassed or teased than she already did.

He adjusted his glasses and began to pick up his pace. The movie began in about 45 minutes. The light green pony saw Discord floating towards the castle. Duper trotted next to the draconequis.

"You must be Discord," the unicorn stated.

"What's your deal, stranger," the draconequis asked.

"Believe it or not, my marefriend is a princess. What's your deal," Duper Ink said.

"My daughter is being held at the castle. I'm going to finally visit her," Discord replied.

"I thought you made a daughter with Fluttershy," Duper asked.

Discord laughed at the colt. He stopped laughing after finding out he was serious.

"That's fake news. Where'd you hear it? CNN?"

The two came up to the castle's front door. Discord rung the doorbell. Anxiously waiting for her coltfriend's arrival, Pure Hope was already in the corridor. She used her magic to open up the door. Hope shot Duper a huge smile and quickly hugged him. Duper used his open hoof to embrace her back. As they unlocked arms, the princess looked over. She groaned in annoyance when she saw that Discord was next to him.

"What do you want, Discord," Pure Hope said.

Celestia overheard her daughter from the other room. She quickly walked into the corridor. The sun princess took a deep breath. She didn't want her daughter to know about her biological father, but it seemed like Discord was gonna tell her anyway.

"Dear, it's hard to say this but," Celestia started. The princess of the sun took a pause. "Your dad."

"Crossbreeding," the colt questioned from behind.

Discord smirked as he snapped his fingers. He instantly transformed into his unicorn form that he used to lure Tirek towards him. He had a black spiked up mane and tail. His body coat was grey. The cutie mark was a tornado. Discord used his right front hoof to toss his mane aside. This lead to his light blue horn being revealed to the two little ponies.

The princess of hope gasped. Pure Hope touched her dad's horn. She then touched her own lavender horn.

"No wonder I'm multicolored," the princess of hope whispered.

"What, you can't transform," the dad asked.

"No," she said looking confused.

Discord quickly changed back into his normal form. He shrugged at her. Discord used his godly magic to levitate his daughter. Pure Hope squirmed in the air.

"Then, I'll teach you," he stated.

"Make it quick, please. We got a movie to see," Duper said. He sat down and watched.

"She has your DNA, I guess at the least she should be able to transform," Celestia stated.

"Let's start with something small. Imagine a type of fruit," the dad said.

Pure Hope quickly thought of one. She awaited further instruction.

"Now then, allow me to transform you into that," he said. He snapped his fingers.

He snapped his fingers. A faint poof sound echoed out. Duper blinked and noticed that Pure Hope was missing. A pickle lied on the floor from where the multicolored alicorn was standing. The colt panic as he walked over to the pickle.

"Turn the pickle over," a muffled voice said.

The green unicorn turned the pickle around. He noticed that the side of the pickle had human features. It had Pure's eyes, nose, and mouth. It also had her freckles. The pickle giggled.

"I'm pickle hope," the pickle sang out.

"I said fruit, not vegetable," Discord questioned.

"Actually, pickles are both," Duper Ink replied.

"Anyway, she shall be able to think of simple objects to transform into them. All Pure Hope needs to do is breath like she was being levitated," the draconiqus stated.

The pickle breathed in. The soft poof sound rung in Duper's ears. The pickle transformed into Pure Hope, but something wasn't right. Pure Hope was now her normal self, but a smaller size. She squeaked out. Duper blushed at her small size.

She climbed up the unicorn's hoof. Duper Ink giggled a bit. With each inch that Pure Hope moved on his skin, it tickled him. She eventually reached Duper's grey mane. She snuggled herself in the mane, next to the horn. The unicorn stopped giggled and smiled.

"I'll try to transform back to normal size once we get to the movies," she yawned.

"Yeah, you has to be pacific with it," Discord stated. "One time I made myself blue on purpose, to act sick."

* * *

The unicorn was on his way to the movies. His marefriend remained tiny in his mane. The colt walked past an Orangebees. Duper looked up and saw their promotional sign. A wide grin grew across his face.

"Oh look, Orangebees is selling margaritas for a dollar this month," the unicorn said. He pointed at the restaurant grill and bar.

"Don't you dare," the multicoloured alicorn muttered.

* * *

 **Have a good night.**


End file.
